Unforeseen Circumstances
by Chibi Gal
Summary: On Mikan's summer break she takes up a job, a different kind of job to experience things that you don't usually experience. It changes when you're having too much fun, especially when a stranger is involved. After break a surprise awaits her at school.
1. Close Encounters

I don't own Gakuen Alice or wutv~

* * *

><p>Sigh. 10 o'clock, its a new damn day.<p>

Or should I say night? Hmm..

I hoist myself off my bed hoping not to fall over as I carefully walk to the bathroom where I start to undress. My full length mirrors remind me of last night...

**_Flashback_**

I find myself sitting with my legs tied to the back legs of a chair and my hands firmly knotted behind me. I can barely see as there is light only coming from very small incandescent lamps in the corners of the room however, as I look down I find I am wearing a red ribbon tied like a thong as my panties with a bow in the front like my virtue was going to be a present and an interesting design of lingerie covering my breasts but translucent therefore making it a free show to my dear pervert's eyes. I start to shiver with anticipation when I feel the man coming up behind me (aside from the freezing temperature in the room).

I start to find it hard to concentrate fully when this man places something beneath my nose to inhale. As I hear a light thud I realise he has put it down not too far from us but couldn't decipher where because it felt like the room was spinning. His warm hands reach in from behind as he slowly caresses the skin around my waist, he reaches forward as if to hug me but I realise he pulls me back closer to him, closer to his chair. Gently he fondles my chest over the lingerie as he grabs hold of my hair with his free hand while kissing my neck; his kisses slowly turn into hickeys as he leaves a light trail. I start to feel his hand moving down south having no issues with spreading my legs as they were secured to the chair not letting me resist his touch.

He wasn't rushed, it seemed he liked taking his time from the way he ran his fingers lightly through my inner thighs then rubbing them slowly as if telling me that I was going to be his for a long time. Not that I minded, it made it all the more arousing for me. His strange yet sensual touch made it difficult for me not to get wet, but it was unusual not like the other men I'm usually with.

He starts to lead his mouth up to my jaw line kissing it and before I can make any objections he plunges his lips onto mine (I wanted this but kissing just makes things complicated). I try to get away and he senses this, so just to make me comply he starts to rub my core above the professionally tied ribbon-thong "m-mnh!" I moan and I feel a slight smile curl up on his face, he takes this opportunity to lunge into my mouth and I yelp but start to enjoy it. I try to gather all the will left in me through the dim lighting, his sensational touch and that drug I had sniffed to move away from his lips but instead he pushes aside the ribbon-thong that was hiding my entrance and thrusts two fingers into my clit, and mind you two felt like three with his large fingers.

"_ahhh_!" I cried in pure ecstasy.

He started pumping, twisting his fingers sometimes ever so slightly to squeeze out a moan from me. He lifts his lips off but keeps his fingers going in and out, I felt a little more conscious as I could tell that he was reaching over to a spot where he left something in the beginning, I realise that it was the drug he made me sniff so I tried averting my head when he placed it under my nose but when I did this he stopped fingering me and warned "I can always make you" My eyes widened "y-you wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would, I _really_ would" he snickered.

I had no choice, I forcefully inhaled the drug and I started to feel the room spin again. He started to finger me again with his right hand and for some reason the pleasure was doubled, his left hand was massaging my tits (like a pro) making them harder and harder. He caught my lips and kissed me passionately, everything was intensified because he was in control in this dark room, he the master I the toy. I started moaning louder and louder.

"_Shh_" he says "you don't want anyone hearing us do you?"

My face was flushed yet I still managed a blush, slowly but surely my body was getting warmer and warmer, at one point I thought too warm.

I moaned again as I said "_ah_..im gonna come!"

"Fantastic" he replied with a smirk just before pumping faster than ever before.

"_mmn..MMH...AAH!_" I screamed, luckily he covered my mouth with his left hand and was kissing my neck when I came.

He was a stranger and this was on SO many levels wrong but I couldn't help but enjoy myself a little bit, it was exiting, seductive, _wild_.

**_End flashback._**

With last night's clothing (if you can call a see through lingerie top and a ribbon-thong clothes!) on the ground I turn on the steamy shower and step under the stream washing the juices off. I dry-off and start to change into my clothes, my heels, fish-net stockings, lace underwear, my black and red corset and some jewellery. I then go on to carefully apply some make up before walking out the door.

Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura I'm 17 years old and I'm what I'd like to call an entertainer, a very _special_ kind of entertainer. I'm a burlesque girl. Now just so we're clear, that doesn't mean I'm a stripper, it just means I have a very refined style of entertaining. I dance, sing and most of all know how to satisfy my customers.

p.s. that flashback had nothing to do with my job as an entertainer, the man was a...special order ;)

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't written in awhile and this is so not the right time to be writing cuz i have my exams coming up but I just had to ;D<strong>

**Helpful feedback is always appreciated (:**

**Hope you guys liked it, I haven't properly done a lemon and I know this one's not so hardcore but I'm still learning,**

**and I know it was kinda short, I'm working on it though :D**


	2. A Sinner's Dilemma

HEYYY :D sorry for the really late update but I JUST finished my exams and have been going emotionally retarded x)

SO here's the next chappeh :) It's an explanation of everything in general and also mentions what happens before Chapter 1 (Close Encounters)...ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Strange job isn't it? I mean for a 17 year old with no financial issues. Well I guess I just got tired of being the nice, polite, innocent little girl I used to be. Besides this counts as work experience right?<p>

I work at this high class burlesque club called Le Chat Noir (The Black Cat). More young men come to this club seeking the company of a lovely woman as opposed to older men in their 40s and 50s, so in a way this makes my job exiting and enjoyable.

The club opens by 6.30pm but nothing starts happening till around 11pm. From 6.30 till 10.30 the girls just dance as part of the background, either on the tables or on platforms but from 10.30 till 2am is when the real fun starts. We start to perform with song and dance. A selected group of girls are always featured by the end of the night for one lucky guy to take home. It's always ladies choice for safety reasons but usually the highest bidder would win.

And as luck would have it, I'm one of the girls that are always featured. It seems that my innocent yet devilish charm with the right looks to go with it attract a great deal of our clients. Therefore most nights I find myself with a man.

It seems pretty easy but in the beginning I was so nervous, I had never done anything like this before of course and I didn't want to screw up. Luckily the first man I was with was patient and in many ways helpful in giving me the experience required for this job. After awhile I got the hang of things, I knew how to act, what every different man preferred, where they liked me bent over, where to rub and in general how to please.

(A/N: and btw in this instance let's pretend STDs don't exist, it would make it so much more fun ;D)

I didn't lie to my parents. I told them that I was staying alone over the holidays to gain some independence and to get work experience. I just didn't tell them what kind, heh. So they bought it and bothered me as little as possible.

My job made it difficult to have a social life though. All the late hours get me tired during the day which is why everything in my room is designed to block out sunlight for when I sleep. Also, people fail to tell you that fucking takes a lot of energy, seriously. And some of the men I sleep with last for ages! That's why when I crash it's almost impossible to wake me up.

**Now for the main course**

*WHAT TOOK PLACE BEFORE CHAPTER I*

Recently there has been a guy who always comes around at 11 at night. Raven hair, crimson eyes, well built, relatively tall and always in a suit; black being his usual with the top two buttons undone. (Yes I know you all know who this tall dark stranger is, but SHH it's a surprise for Mikan :D) At first I didn't think anything of it but after awhile I noticed that he stared at me a lot, and when I looked over at him he wouldn't avert his eyes in embarrassment he'd stare straight at me. After awhile I started receiving requests to attend to him, like his waitress and entertainer for the night. It was becoming more and more frustrating; this guy stared at my every move and snickered. It made me self conscious and so nervous.

Then finally after his many visits he started his first bid for me. Who was this guy? Why does he keep asking for me? Why does he make me so intimidated? I rejected his bid that first night (even though he was the highest) he looked irritated by this. As usual all the featured girls change backstage before leaving with their clients (and by this time the other girls would have left therefore only leaving a handful of us backstage). That night I realised I was the last one left (in the changing room) backstage when I heard my friend Serena shout out a goodbye before she left. I was about to pick up my things and turn around to leave the changing room when a pair of arms snaked around my waist to grab me.

My back pressed up on a hard chest and before I could scream my attacker covered my mouth, I tried to break free but he had a hard grip and the position he had me in was too difficult to get out of. I started breathing faster and it felt like I was about to cry. Then he spoke "I'm not gonna hurt you, calm down" and instantly I knew it was crimson eyes. I started to fidget less but I was still scared "I know your fucking client is waiting for you so I'll make it quick. If you can promise me that the next time I bid for you, you'll pick me then I swear you'll never hear from me again. Now can u do that?" my eyes widened but I wasn't in the bargaining position so I slowly nodded my head. "I need something more than just a nod" he muttered before stealing a kiss from me.

I didn't want to admit it but it felt amazing, his scent was taking over me and he was persistent which just made it easier for me to give in when he wanted to go in deeper. I hadn't even realised that he'd been caressing and rubbing my waist and lower back until he suddenly left me dazed with a "I guess that'll do" and I realised my tank top was pushed up to my boobs. I felt something in my hand so I opened it to see, I found a sleek winking black cat pendant (it could be a keychain, bracelet or necklace). What was this supposed to mean? He was intense and seductive yet scary and uncertain; everything that wasn't there when I was with my other clients. In his eyes was lust.

Quickly coming to my senses I gathered my things and exited the backstage taking one last glance at the changing room before leaving. I apologised to my understanding client and we left. As we were walking outside I suddenly felt anxious as if he would be around, watching. But I was wrong; he was nowhere to be seen.

I then realised that my client was not in the best spirits. He was good looking, in his early twenties with smart casual clothes on, ruffled dark brown and blonde hair and a frown plastered across his face (this is a random stranger). I didn't like asking rudely or bluntly so I tried to ask gently "hey..are you ok?" he laughed "I'm fine, don't worry" then smiled the sweetest smile I've ever seen at me. I suddenly blushed and he let out another chuckle.

We got in his Merc (Mercedes – a car) and drove for awhile but he could still tell I was worried. "It's not you...it's my ex-girlfriend. She cheated on me..."

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Haha..don't apologise I shouldn't bother you with this"

"No it's fine, I don't mind it's what I'm here for" I smiled at him

He laughed gently before saying "I can't believe I'm telling a stranger my problems, especially when I'm the loser asking for your company...anyways my name is Arata"

I grin and say "my name is Mikan" in a cheerful tone

He was so cute in his modesty and I liked that, there were other clients who were not as kind as him. We finally arrived at his place, it was a quaint apartment for two. He looked like he was involved in some form of business, and had relatively high standards and taste. But it didn't look like he was in this apartment very often except for work.

He was polite, showing me around and asked if I wanted a drink. We sat in his lounge area sipping some wine he opened. I then saw his thoughts wander off and I knew what he was thinking of. So I kissed him softly to get his attention

"C'mon, it's time for you to forget about your ex for awhile..." I said seductively

I got up and put my hand out signalling him to grab my hand and follow me. We walked to his room and I closed the door, I put on the stereo with some of his help and sat him down at the edge of his bed. Then slowly I got undressed for him, swaying my hips to the music. The dim lighting in his room helped set the mood. He watched with entranced eyes. When I finally got down to my underwear I started to walk towards him slowly pushing him up the bed then I laid him down so I was on top. I kissed him and this time it was intense. He started to kiss back plunging his tongue into my mouth.

I then started to undress him slowly while we were kissing, he noticed and started to help me get his clothes off. Then suddenly things got faster, his clothes were off but boxers were left. He then turned me over so he was now the one on top. He started kissing my neck then moved further south to my collarbone, then my chest and finally he unhooked my bra and sucked on one breast while massaging the other then switching his movements on my mounds.

He traced his fingers down to my core and fiddled with my panties before yanking them off. He then thrust his middle finger in and I would have screamed if he hadn't quickly kissed me again. He moved his finger in and out, in and out then added another finger. My body arched upwards, towards him and I moaned. This wasn't fair. I grabbed his dick above his boxers as he groaned inwardly breaking the kiss and making him stop fingering me.

I got him on his back and pulled off his boxers. His member was straight up, from his face it was evident this was torture. I smirked at what I had just accomplished and started to rub and stroke his erection gently.

"_mh_..mikan! I can't take it!"

I smirk and eagerly complied. My wet pussy was throbbing for more so I slid a condom onto his erect penis and ease myself onto him. My head threw back in pleasure. He groaned louder now grabbing my hips and guiding me up and down. At first my movements were slow to get used to the pace, after awhile the pace quickened. As I go up down up down up down.

"_aah_..AH..ARATA!" I scream "I'm gonna come!"

"hn..just hold it a little longer" I fell forward but held myself above him in my attempt to last longer. He saw that I was tiring out so he sat up and placed my hands around his neck (like hugging) to give me some support.

"_mmn_..mnnh! Arata...I can't hold it anymore!" with a few more thrusts he moaned

"Mikan! I'm cumming!"

I bit down a little on his left shoulder and squeezed his shoulders which made him go faster.

"mmn.._ahh_..ARATA!" I screamed as I came.

"MIKAN!" he groaned when he came.

We sat there for awhile, panting, trying to catch our breath with his member still in me. He and I fell onto the bed  
>detaching from one another as he pulled the covers over us.<p>

Before we entered a deep sleep he whispered

"Thanks Mikan" and grinned at me while pushing aside my hair to caress my face.

And suddenly a thought strayed back into my mind...now have to deal with crimson eyes...sigh.

_The next night_

He was there, as confident and cocky as ever with a big fat smirk on his face.

I went through the night as usual but by the end of it I started feeling scared and irritated. I accepted his bid like he wanted and his game began.

When I finally came out to greet him he was annoyed. I took my own sweet time in getting ready for him. But as we were leaving he had a grin on his face like he knew something that I didn't, he knew what was going to happen next and I was clueless.

We got into his car and the drive was quiet all the way, I was very nervous but also very tired so slowly I started to dose off...

*END OF WHAT HAPPENS BEFORE CHAPTER I*

*RECAP OF CHAP I*

"_I find myself sitting with my legs tied to the back legs of a chair and my hands firmly knotted behind me. I can barely see as there is light only coming from very small incandescent lamps in the corners of the room however, as I look down I find I am wearing a red ribbon tied like a thong as my panties with a bow in the front like my virtue was going to be a present and an interesting design of lingerie covering my breasts but translucent therefore making it a free show to my dear pervert's eyes."_

* * *

><p>:D:D:D:D how'd it go?<p>

Don't forget to REVIEW! your opinions are VERY important to me (:

OH and the love scene with Arata who IS in fact a random stranger I just made up is not supposed to be that steamy or great cause you know~ he's just another client not like *cough cough NATSUME cough* x)

but you never know...Arata may just decide to POP outta nowhere in future chapters ;D tell me what you guys think, you like him...no? :D

...there was something else...oh yeah!

the next chappie is gonna be like an ending of Mikan's whole burlesque experience which will sorta bring this whole thing to a close before she goes back to school and the real problems start :D

sorry its taking so long!

Chibi Gal xx


End file.
